


【瞳耀】炸鸡与啤酒

by bolao



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 急刹车, 看完不许打我, 首发车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 预警：OCC，首次开车，急刹车，看完不求小心心只求不打我提要：白色以退为进（又名白色儿撩猫计划通，又名如何让猫主动被吃）





	【瞳耀】炸鸡与啤酒

【瞳耀】炸鸡与啤酒

提要：白色儿撩猫计划通

今天是周六，白羽瞳破例让展耀买了垃圾食品回来吃，客厅里的电视放着两人都喜欢的电影，展耀边啃边看，时不时嘬一嘬沾了酱料的手指。客厅里偶尔响起展耀的嘴唇和手指脱离的细微水声。  
白羽瞳尝了一块炸鸡就不再感兴趣，撑在沙发上做运动。

“兹”，展耀开了一罐啤酒。白羽瞳听见声音，转头一看，展耀已经吨吨吨吨喝了好几口了，“喂，猫，喝什么酒啊？不怕胃疼了？”

“不是说炸鸡配啤酒吗？再说了，又不是冰的。”展耀举了举手里的啤酒。白羽瞳站起来擦擦汗，转过身蹲在展耀的腿旁边，捉住展耀手里的啤酒——和展耀的手，一起送到嘴边吨吨几口把啤酒喝了大半。

偶尔不慎落下几滴金黄色的液体，沾湿了两人的手指……白羽瞳像不愿浪费一样，伸出舌头来逆着酒液流下来的方向，向上一滴一滴舔干净，连关节处的纹理都细细嘬了两下，两人交叠在一起的指尖……

展耀感受到白羽瞳因运动后而呼出的格外热的鼻息贴在他的手指和啤酒上，又软又热的舌头贴着手指滑过，卷走一种液体……又留下另一种液体。

有一点口渴，展耀舔了一下嘴唇，看向手里的啤酒——和白羽瞳。  
恰好白羽瞳也抬眼看向他，狭长的双眼微微变圆，探出半截粉色的舌头舔着两人的手指……这个角度，就好像……好像……在替他…一样。展耀忍不住舔舔嘴唇，弯下腰凑近手里的啤酒，也探出自己的舌尖……  
白羽瞳仍旧慢慢舔着两人的手指，展耀的舌头轻易的就追上了那灵活的舌尖。

或许是蹲在展耀腿边的姿势让今天的白sir意外地没什么攻击力，十分乖巧的吐着舌尖，被那猫猫唇含进嘴里。  
展耀意外地很，白羽瞳今天格外…温顺？若是往日，自己像这样送上门来现在早就呼吸不畅了……展耀轻轻咬了一口含在嘴里的舌尖，那带着啤酒味的舌尖讨好地把自己向前递了递，既没有向往常一样在展耀口中攻城略地，也没有缠着展耀的舌头一起交叠起舞。

展耀挑了挑眉毛，毫不客气的张开猫猫唇一口叼住白老鼠的舌头，先是吸走上面属于白羽瞳的所有的唾液——再补充上另一种唾液……再一毫米一毫米的用带着小虎牙的牙齿轻轻的咬……

白羽瞳感觉到自己舌头被猫一毫米一毫米的探索了个遍，在猫的小犬牙划过的时候忍不住漏出几声加重的喘息……但他仍没有争夺主动权，将一切交给展耀。

今天的小白像大型犬一样又威武又温顺……展耀被自己的想法吓了一跳，又莫名脸热起来，耳朵也红透了。但是掌控欲被满足的感觉让他忍不住进一步去侵占、去掠夺……

白羽瞳在被猫舔到敏感的上颚时，忍不住弹了一下舌头阻止了一下，但又慢慢放平舌头，张开嘴任由展耀动作。

展耀依托在上的地势扣住白羽瞳的后脑勺，在咽喉处反复地舔…“唔唔…”软软滑滑的异物感让白羽瞳难以控制自己吞咽的生理反应——但那只是把展耀的舌头吞得更深……

“呼呼呼…”有限的肺活量让展耀不得不暂停自己的探索，白羽瞳咽了两下口水，忍不住用舌头在口腔中划了一圈去解那还残留的痒……

白羽瞳扶着沙发站起来，分开腿跪在展耀身体两侧，把展耀夹在两腿之间，张开双臂把展耀困在沙发靠背上。展耀夹了夹大腿，捏紧手里的啤酒罐，抬眼看着白羽瞳，喉结动了两下。展耀不由得暗示性的动动膝盖去蹭蹭白羽瞳的腿，像一只春天的小猫咪。

白羽瞳也在喘息，白色的T恤因点点汗水呈现半透明的状态，形状完美的胸肌就在展耀眼前，这让小猫咪生出了一个想法——小猫咪张开嘴一口叼住白老鼠胸肌上的凸起，用小虎牙咬了一口——

“嘶——”白羽瞳吃痛

展耀屏住呼吸，等着来自白羽瞳的“反击”——白羽瞳把挂在脖子上的毛巾拿下来，擦了一把脸上的汗水。低头看向展耀，  
展耀咬了咬嘴唇，又蹭蹭白羽瞳的腿。

 

“炸鸡味道不错，洗澡去。”  
白羽瞳突然站起来，脱下身上的白T恤，向浴室走去了。

……  
……  
……

艹！  
展耀低头看一眼自己的两腿之间，恨恨地把手里的啤酒一饮而尽，一把脱下自己的黑T恤追进浴室去了。


End file.
